execsfilesfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Building
Team Building (originally Pilot) is the pilot episode of Execs. it was broadcast on October 4 2012 but the following two episodes weren't aired as part of a schedule and instead were broadcast on individual dates later in the year. Clara, as manager of her department at the Chemon Advertising indicates that there are issues amongst her staff and therefore arranges a team building exercise. Plot We first meet Clara, the advertising executive manager. Clara states that she has noted some underlying tension in the office and has therefore arranged for her and her staff to take a camping trip as part of a team building exercise. Introduction Clara Introduces herself as the advertising executive manager at her office desk. She states that there has been some underlying tension and so she has organised a weekend away to improve working relationships and friendships. Before the trip Gina interrupts Clara as she talks about the importance and stresses of her job role in order to rant about the new assistant, Amanda. Gina uses several expletives as she suggests that Amanda was found at the zoo and that a "monkey with rabies could do a better job" than her. Amanda enters and offers Gina coffee but is swiftly kicked out by Gina who then threatens to staple Amanda's face to a revolving door. Zach discusses some company business with Clara when Amanda walks over to retrieve the coffee cup she had forgotten earlier. As she reaches for the cup, Zach is alarmed at how closes Amanda's chest comes to his face. As Amanda walks away, Clara turns to the camera and mouths "bless!". Zach, before entering a meeting, answers his phone to his mother. Zach confirms that he has his packed lunch, but looks disturbed at one moment and proclaims down the phone that he "doesn't like ham". Looking sad, he bids farewell to his mother down the phone and enters the meeting. During a meeting involving Zach, Clara and Amanda, Gina storms over, angrily throwing papers onto the desk. She turns to a terrified, cowering Zach, asking him if he has seen the papers. She states that 'upstairs' are going mental and that if Zach fails to fix the problem by five o'clock, Gina will inform his mother of her son's incompetence. Clara's mild efforts to keep Gina at bay failed and she comforts Zach as he cries upon Gina's departure. Amanda, who has been ignorant to the entire situation and has been enjoying a fashion magazine, makes a comment about tote bags being "so out this season". Clara weeps loudly in a bathroom cubicle. Clara, now sitting behind her desk, states that the camping trip is exactly what the department needs. Gina introduces herself simply as "Gina". She states that in spite of only being the junior executive, while Clara was in rehab Gina ran the department better than anybody else had for the last ten years. Gina then says that she's only going on the camping trip because she is being paid over time. Clara describes Gina as one of the company's "toughest go-getters". Clara mentions that due to a conflict with Gina, Clara was required to attend therapy, but also states that it was only a brief period of time and it wasn't for anything serious. Clara says that her and Gina are friends now, that Gina loves her deep down and that Gina looks up to her as a mothering figure. Zach says that Gina is "nice". Amanda states her belief that Gina might not be so angry all the time if she had a boyfriend. Gina says that she doesn't care what people think because she has plenty of friends. Clara chats to Zach about "non expandable" profit margins as Amanda sits next to them and reads a magazine. Clara asks Gina for her opinion. Gina, who sits at the opposite end of the conference room, gives a stern stare as reply. Clara carries on anyway. Gina says that the rest of the staff are all stupid. Amanda, the executive assistant, introduces herself as Amanda and list some of her favourite things: red win, long walks on the beach, a really good film. Before she carries on, Amanda looks shocked at the fashion magazine she is reading. She shouts that "burgundy is back" and indicates her annoyance as she had only recently thrown out her burgundy shorts. She throws her magazine and shouts "FML". Gina says she hates Amanda. Zach says Amanda is "nice". Zach works at a desk. Amanda enters the room, checking the corridor for people before entering. She wanders up to Zach, leans in front of him and asks if she could get him anything, like a coffee, a snack or her phone number. Zach introduces himself as being 19 years old and the newest staff member at Chemon Advertising. He says that his position as a trainee there is his dream job. Zach stands at a computer. Clara gives him papers to have done by closing, Amanda drops off another sheet for him and Gina demands a pile of papers are back on her desk in an hour. Zach seems overwhelmed. Clara calls Zach a little sweetheart. She believes that Zach is a trooper who is a necessary addition to the team, despite that fact that he may be intimidated by entering a workforce that consists of three, strong minded women. Gina say's Zach is "useless". Zach builds up to a massive sneeze which goes away. He says he lost it but instantly has sneezes violently. Amanda says Zach is so beautiful. Zach attempts to work while Amanda drops ripped paper over their heads as she hums "Here Comes the Bride". On the trip The four executives wander a cross a field. Clara enthusiastically talks about nature, while dressed like a farmer and wearing binoculars. Gina has opted to continue wearing her suits and has brought a case and her mobile phone with her (on which, she is having an angry conversation). Amanda struggles to cross the field as she stumbles in her high heels and designer clothes. Eventually she becomes stuff in the muddy grass. Zach has come well prepared, dressed like a fisherman in yellow waterproofs. Zach fishes in a river as Clara talks about the variety of sandwiches she has prepared for her picnic and Gina struggles with an umbrella. Amanda comes along, stumbling down a grassy slope in her high heels. She zig zags and falls to the ground. Zach looks on as Clara giggles at Amanda and Gina enters an expletive ridden rage before falling over as her umbrella deploys then smashes the umbrella into the ground. Amanda says that she doesn't like fishing because fish remind her of dragons and she is scared that they would bite her. Zach begins by talking about the experience overall, then mentions the fishing, but both times he splutters and pulls a nervous expression instead of finishing the sentence. As Zach fishes in the river and Amanda stands close by, clutching his bum, Gina rants at a picnicking Clara about wifi, emails and something about putting details on a form. Gina refers to the fishing as "traumatising" and says that Clara then made them go bird watching. When mentioning the rare spotted tit, Gina calls Clara the tit. Gina goes on to say that had it not been for the wine she had been drinking, she would have "offed herself". The execs treck through trees as Clara enthusiastically points out a bluejay. Amanda follows on, fed up, and behind them, Zach begins to ask Gina why she opted to keep wearing a suit. Gina cuts him off and abruptly tell him that when he speaks, her ears bleed and to "fuck off". Zach follows on, sadly. Clara says its lunchtime as she begins another picnic. Amanda waves at the camera. Gina sarcastically celebrates the picnic. Amanda calls Clara "Carla", but Clara acknowledges her anyway (then quickly gives her correct name to the camera. Amanda asks Clara "where does cheese grow?". Clara begins to explain about how cheese is created when Zach comes to take a seat next to Gina. Gina, however, gives Zach an evil stare and he panics and quickly stands up again. Amanda says not to get her started on Zach. She thinks he's dreamy and gets cut off before she finishes talking about Zach's bum. Zach thinks Amanda is "sociable" and "nice". Clara has a guitar and encourages a singalong, but a drunk Gina swears and passes out. Nevertheless, Clara is unhindered and begins singing Kumbayah using the same guitar chords over and over. Zach sings quietly aswell before Amanda stumbles up to him for a hug. She tells him that his voice is beautiful but then asks him what language he is singing in. Zach looks horrified and Gina wakes up only to drink more as Clara continues singing. Clara thinks that the singalong was the highlight of the trip and said it was wonderful that she and her staff all made music together. Clara says that it has brought everyone closer together. Gina, in response to Clara's rosy memory of the trip, says "are you fucking kidding me?" As the execs emerge from the trees Clara suggests that everyone is excited to get back to work in the office. Gina, now wearing sunglasses, says she is about to throw up and walks away. Clara says "oh". Clara says that the downfall of the trip happened on the last day when there was an "incident". The camera runs towards the sound of screams and finds the female execs all screaming over a hysterical Zach who is clutching his ankle. Amanda shouts out, asking what happens if it has to come off. Zach then panics and all screaming resumes. Gina swears "never again". Then again says never with a raised eyebrow. Following the credits, the execs are seen sitting around a table. Clara weeps and puts her head on the table, Amanda closely watches Zach who nervously drinks coffee and Gina pushes her coffee cup away from her, ill. Category: Episodes